


Scholarly Pursuits [art]

by wednesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: There is always more he wants to learn.





	Scholarly Pursuits [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
